Lost
by skrete
Summary: Summary: Sakura and gang goes to Myanmar (apologies to anyone from that country) and befriends this little girl, and learn that there is more to life than who goes out with who. Really corny. Don't say I didn't warn you.


Lost.

Summary: Sakura and gang goes to Myanmar (apologies to anyone from that country) and befriends this little girl,and learn that there is more to life than who goes out with who.  
  
_**Disclaimer #1: I don't own CCS.  
  
Disclaimer #2: The author of this fanfic hereby clarifies that the content is distributed for entertainment purposes only and there is no intention of slander or malice.**_

Chapter One: Friday.  
  
Friday, Approx 7.10 am.  
  
It was yet another lazy school day. The kind of day where no one had the mood to study, and student's had the kind of smug smile on their faces as, well, their bags were as light as feathers. Needless to say, no one had the mood to study and everyone's eyes had a glazed and dreamy glow. Everyone was dreaming that they were somewhere else or with someone else, away from the boring classroom, boring lessons, and boring teachers. It seemed like there was something in the air that made them feel high, but that was impossible.  
  
Of course, it was inevitably a Friday. With the weekend around the corner, the students were, of course, distracted. It was the 13th, however, yet students didn't take notice of the clashing dates and days. After all, they had more things to care about, hadn't they? Especially about who was going out with who.   
  
Let's zoom in on our favourite stereotyped popular boy, shall we?  
  
"Yo! Syao!" Eriol, his intellectual best mate sauntered casually up to him, making the girls nearby swoon.  
  
'' 'Zup, E? '' he carelessly asked.  
  
"Watcha doin' after school today?" he asked.  
  
"Asking me out today, eh?" Syaoran teased whimsically, staring at the clouds.  
  
"Whoah..." Eriol mocked, tsk-tsk-tsking cheekily. "I didn't say it was gonna be a date man! Just us, you know, the crowd yeah?"  
  
Syaoran grinned, stealing a glance at Eriol. He had ditched his glasses some years back just because he didn't want to look like a nerd. He now had contacts, and he changed their colours as often as he switched his girlfriends, which was well, every five minutes? He had a whole range, from ebony black to ghostly opaque white, but somehow, those lenses just gave them a glassy look which girls simply adored for some reason. However, almost no one had seen his real eye colour, except for Syaoran. No girl had ever gotten that close to him, not yet, anyway.  
  
"So, where're we headed today?" Syaoran asked, not exactly caring.  
  
"Arcade maybe. We needa crash. This week's been tough." Eriol groaned, thinking of the detention he'd gotten two days ago. Sitting in an empty white classroom doing nothing while his friends were catching the latest movie! His heart ached at the very thought.  
  
"Yeah, okay. Same time and place, huh?" he asked, checking the time on his watch.  
  
Uh-oh, you'll be late if you two don't hurry, and you're not exactly walking at the fastest pace either.

"It's Friday the 13th, you know.. and.." Eriol started.  
  
Hmm.. maybe he doesn't have _that much_ to think about, huh?  
  
"You expect me to believe this stuff?" Syaoran asked incredulously.  
  
"You never know, you never-"  
  
"Ding dong ding dong, ding dong ding dongggggg!" the bell sounded.  
  
"I hate that stupid freaking bell," Syaoran said, partly to himself.  
  
"Two adjectives for one inanimate object," Eriol stated, shaking his head. "You needa control your anger, dude."  
  
"Aw, Shaddup." Syaoran replied, but did not change his pace.  
  
Who cared if you were late, right?  
  
Let's take a snap at the sweetest girl of Newton Institution, how about it?  
  
(Still 7.10am, Friday)  
  
Sakura opened the door of her classroom. As usual, her best friend Tomoyo smiled and waved.  
  
"Hey." Sakura said and dumped her white slingbag on her seat.  
  
"Hey yourself," Tomoyo grinned and replied.  
  
"It's Friday." Sakura paused. "The 13th!" she announced. Tomoyo nodded patiently.  
  
"That's why something bad is going to happen today," their old friend, Takashi Yamazaki interrupted. They heard Chiahru sigh nearby.  
  
Tomoyo tried to block the endless droning of her friend, as he didn't need to spoil the mood of the other students, and stared at her friend's reflection in the mirror, as well as hers. Oh how different they were! Tomoyo had skin of milky perfection, dark, striking purple eyes and long, waist-length hair with purple hair extensions while Sakura's sun-kissed complexion and short caramel hair highlighted her magnetic green eyes. They were total opposites of each other in terms of looks, but yet were sisters of each other's soul.  
  
"Ding dong ding dong, ding dong ding dong," the bell rang and Sakura hummed to the tune of the song, cheerful as ever.  
  
As if on cue, footsteps were heard and the classroom fell silent. The doorknob turned, and their teacher stepped in. Peering at them through his glasses, he noted that he didn't need to let them settle down.  
  
"Who's not here today?" he asked, warily.  
  
"Sayoran and Eriol, Mr Rikun, I suspect they will be late."the voice came from Mei Ling, Syaoran's cousin, who smirked. She prided herself being the close friends of two of the most popular guys, and was the envy of all -almost all- the girls.  
  
"Very well. Good morning." he said, trying hard not to sigh.  
  
"Good morning, Mr Rikun," chorused the students, standing up to bow.  
  
More steady footsteps were heard, and the door creaked open to reveal none other than the infamous duo themselves. Swaggering arrogantly to the teacher, both of them started.  
  
"Sorry we're late," they smirked in contempt.  
  
"Sit down," said the teacher, eyes growing tired and weary. "I have an announcement to make." They complied

"I have to select 20 pupils to make their way towards Myanmar." The students made faces. Of all places, why there? "You will have to care for the children, repair their orphanage, spend a whole month there, and write a report." The students' faces now read, "not interested", but Sakura and Tomoyo's eyes were sparked with interest.  
  
"So," said the teacher, fidgeting nervously."Any volunteers?" The class just stared at him blankly. Only Tomoyo and Sakura meekly raised their hands. Syaoran's left eye darted towards her.  
  
"Huh, Kinomoto. Always volunteering." he thought disdainfully, shaking his head, making his dirty brown hair look even messier than it was when he got out of bed. His muddy brown pools stared at her condescendingly. "Always the do-gooder."  
  
"You'll get a few more points off the exams," said Mr Rikun, trying to put in an incentive.  
  
Syaoran's hand slowly shot up, much to his own disbelief. Sometimes, he swore inwardly, that his guilty conscience was making him do these things. As if his grades weren't suffering enough already. It was now Sakura's turn to stare at him, stunned. "What's he going to teach them?" she asked herself. "To steal?"  
  
By now the whole class had raise their hand. Hey- if the hottest guy in school was going, why not? The teacher was more overwhelmed but then proceeded to scrawl 18 more names onto the paper.  
  
"Now that it's out of the way- we shall proceed with today's lesson," he said, secretly glad that it didn't take him as long as he thought to pick a few people out.  
  
Tomoyo, on the other hand, shook her head. "They wanna go just coz he's going."  
  
"You can't change a thing, Tom." Sakura sighed, shaking her head, bangs swirling back and forth."This is the world to you."  
  
"Agreed," she said.  
  
"I sometimes feel like I don't belong," Sakura started. Reverting to thought, she mused to herself, "I just feel so.. empty sometimes."

---  
  
A/N: Okay, that was it. Whew. Inspiration came so yeah. Not my first time writing fanfiction, will probably be updated next week but I have exams so don't expect to much. If you've read this chapter, I would like to thank you. I'm a bit afraid that it would be boring, though. Until then,

-Skrete.


End file.
